Pokemon: Adventures in a new world
by NT1274
Summary: When Ash, Misty, Brock, Ritchie, Tracey, and Team Rocket all get turned into their Pokemon, they all set out on an adventure in a new world. With the help of Rattatas, a random trainer, and Mew, will that be enough to return to their old bodies? Minecraft surprise in chapter 2. Rated T just in case. The first two chapters were switched up accidentally.
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Misty, and Brock were having lunch on a very bright day. "The sun's getting in my eyes!" Ash complained, taking a bite of Brock's new pasta recipe. "Pika, pika." Pikachu agreed. Misty took out a pokeball. "Maybe Staryu can keep us from burning up. Staryu, I choose you!" And, as usual, Psyduck came out. "Psy? Psyduck, duck?" Misty was about to yell at Psyduck when a familiar voice came from the bushes. "Hey, guys!" Ash and Pikachu came running over. "Hey, Tracey! Glad to see you! But why'd you come all the way here to Johto?" Tracey shrugged. "I don't really know. But it sure was worth it, because I got to make some great sketches! Look at this Chikorita!" He showed us a very detailed drawing of the grass starter. "Nice!" Ash said. "Pikachu? PIKA PI! Pikachuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu shocked Ash with a thunderbolt. "PIKACHU? What was that for?" And that was when Brock just sat there, freezing in the middle of sandwitch construction. And turned grey. And we all watched as his legs shriveled up and his arms grew bigger, stronger. His eyes opened up, and we gaped at him. He looked like a Geodude. "Geo, dude. Geo." Ash and Tracey just stared. And then Tracey turned blue. And Ash turned yellow. And Tracey grew a crooked tail with a little blue ball on it. And Ash grew a spiky yellow tail with a black tip. And Tracey grew mouse ears and shrunk. And Ash grew pointy ears with black tips and shrunk. Misty turned brown, her legs shortening. Her face was red and soon enough it was a jewel. Her legs split and reformed so she had five of them.

There was a long, awkward silence.

Finally, Tracey spoke up. "So we all got turned into our Pokémon. Why?" Ash looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu, was that why you thundershocked us?" Pikachu shook his head and spoke. "I saw a thing lurking in the bushes and wanted to get you to look." Ash sighed. "Well now what?" Misty asked, cartwheeling on all fives. "Now, you twerps had better prepare for trouble!" Said a familiar female voice. "And if you don't mind, we'd like you to make it double!" And then, out came...Ekans and Coffin and Meowth? Ash's electric sacs sparked. "TRUCE!" Cried the Coffin, presumably James. "I want to call a truce until we figure out how to get back to normal." Brock piped up. "Well, that's something we all could agree on." Tracey's tail bobbed. His ears twitched. "I hear someone coming!" He whispered. We all went in a bush. The bushes on the opposite end of the clearing rustled. And out came a Charmander. "Guys? It's me, Richie." They all got out of the bushes except Team Rocket. "Hey, Richie!" Ash said. "So it happened to you guys too, huh?" Richie asked. "Pretty much. Team Rocket, too. We called a truce until we figure out how to get back to normal." Tracey's tail flame wavered. "I think its raining. Come on, let's get to somewhere we can stay for the night. I saw a cave on the way here. Not very big, but it's good enough."

The night was harsh. Pikachu, Ash, Tracey, Maril, Richie, and Venonat slept together, all one big heap of Pokémon. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lickitung slept together, with Jessie curled up around the whole group. Victreebel was with Snorlax, who apparently didn't mind being half-covered in Victreebel's mouth while sleeping. Charizard was snoozing loudly next to Scyther, and Misty had Psyduck and Staryu out. Kingler was covered in an over-affectionate Muk, while Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Vulpix, and Onyx were all sleeping peacefully, Onyx staying alert the entire time. But even Onix couldn't predict what was to come.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I hope you like my story so far. Please comment if you are reading this! Also, in the next chapter, I added in a little treat for all you minecrafters out there-James and Ritchie play Minecraft! Yup, I'm random. Insert random disclaimer here. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ash got woken up by a Rattata. "Hello? Hello? Are you OK? You should know better than to wander around in the Cave of the Golbats. It took 30 of our strongest Raticate to get you and your folks out of that wasteland. And it took thirty Tauros to get out the Snorlax." Ash got up. "I'm...Fine. Thanks. I need to go find my friends, though." The Rattata stood in front of him. "Your friends are in the other clearings nearby. You can see them later. But for now, you need to rest your legs." Ash gave up and the Rattata smiled. She reached into a small hole Ash hadn't noticed before. "Here, it's fresh Lapras meat." Ash just ate it without thinking. Later, though, he realized that those Rattatas were messed up to be eating that type of stuff.

-3 hours later-

"Hey, Ash! Are you OK?" Pikachu dashed in. "Yeah. I'm fine, I guess." Pikachu looked relieved. "I wanted to teach you to use Thunderbolt." Ash readily agreed. **_This feels weird._** he thought. **_I'm learning a move from my own Pokémon._**

Once they had finished, Brock managed to make a small plate of edible mushrooms. More like a small bowl made of smashed-up acorns. He complained that he just couldn't do anything right anymore and Richie started talking to him about somehing called Mooshrooms and some odd computer program called Minecraft to keep him from critisizng himself further. Weird. Anyway, when they arrived at the Viridian forest, the Rattatas, Raticates, and Tauroses all bade farewell to the group. Jessie, meanwhile, complained about her hair not looking pretty in her current form. Which caused Arbok to give her the silent treatment. Too bad. James was arguing with Richie over some other weird Minecraft thing. It went something like this:

James: Well, the **_ONLY_** effective way to kill a creeper is by leading it to water.

Richie: How would you do that?

James: Easy. I psych Weezing on the computer. That'll make those green...things pay!"

Weezing: Sounds fun.

Ash: I wouldn't risk getting attacked by a Porygon.

Misty: I think this is the weirdest thing since Jigglypuff's horrific drawing skills.

Brock: I think we should **_all_** get out of the way. I see a trainer coming!

**Author's note: **

**So a shorter chapter than the last one I posted. But if I could have just one comment, I might be really inspired to make something awesome. No, this is not an early season one thing. I only used Ekans and Coffing instead of Arbok and Weezing because I thought that it would make more sense to start off with a less powerful form. I'm debating whether or not I should add Gary Oak, and if so, what his new form would be. And, also, notice I did not put in Ash as a Pichu, even though I said I would use the basic stages. Well, Pichu is a PRE-EVOLVED form of Pikachu. And, in addition, Ash has never owned a Pichu. Jessie had owned an Ekans, ignoring the fact that it evolved. Same with James and Coffing/Weezing. If you came here looking for Ash/Misty shipping or Brock/just about any other girl shipping, too bad, snow sad. As always, comment and review, insert random disclaimer here, blah, blah, blah. **


End file.
